disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
One Saturday Morning Club
One Saturday Morning Club is a themed land that opened in January 1997 at Texas Disney Studios, early 1998 in Disneyland, and in mid 1998 in Disneyland Minnesota. It featured attractions, shops, and restaurants based on One Saturday Morning shows and also Humongous Entertainment games. A similar land used to be at Disney's Hollywood Studios from 1997 to 2015 named Toon Island. Attractions Texas, California, and Minnesota versions *'Humongous Kiddy Zone' (Humongous Kiddieland in the Texas version) - a play zone aimed at younger children based on the Humongous Entertainment games with characters from Putt-Putt, Freddi Fish, Pajama Sam, and Spy Fox. The attractions are a meet-and-greet area for your favorite Humongous and Kobra Nile Duck characters, Bebe Bee's Honey Factory, Pajama Sam's Dreamland, Freddi Fish's Seaville, Putt-Putt Car Race, Spy Fox Headquarters, Bungee Rabbit's GummyPark, and Porcupine Percy's Story Burrow. **Opening date: 1997 (Texas) 1998 (Minnesota and California) **Closing date: 1999 (Minnesota), 2001 (California) 2002 (Texas) *'Doug's Nightmare in Bluffington' - a dark ride based on Disney's Doug. The Texas Version became part of Disney Channel Studios. **Opening date: 1997 (Texas) 1998 (Minnesota and California) **Closing date: 1999 (Minnesota), 2001 (California), 2011 (Texas, Texas version originally scheduled to close on 2002) *'Pablo Sanchez's Home Run Derby!' - a swinging flat ride based on Backyard Sports. **Opening date: 1997 (Texas) 1998 (Minnesota and California) **Closing date: 1999 (Minnesota), 2001 (California and Texas) *'Saturdayville Movie Theater' - a movie theater playing episodes from many One Saturday Morning shows. The preshow features parody posters such as Seattle Sanchez (Indiana Jones), Doug Wars (Star Wars), and School Story (Toy Story). Texas version got abandoned for 7 years and was replaced by Jimmy Two-Shoes 4D in 2009. **Opening date: 1997 (Texas) 1998 (Minnesota and California) **Closing date: 1999 (Minnesota), 2001 (California) 2002 (Texas) *Boardwalk Crazy (1997-2002) **Pablo Sanchez's Throw Mania! - a Backyard Sports-themed boardwalk game. Renamed in 2001 as "Baseball Mania" and lost the Backyard Sports theming. In Texas, it was rethemed to be themed to That's So Raven which opened in 2003. **Crazy-Go-Lucky Dodgeball! - a Recess-themed boardwalk game. California and Minnesota version *'Humongous Entertainment Live on Stage' - a live show based on the games from Humongous Entertainment and a show from One Saturday Morning. The show featured Putt-Putt, Spy Fox, Freddi Fish, Pajama Sam, Backyard Sports, and Pepper Ann. Only Pepper Ann and Backyard Sports remained from OSM Live. (Minnesota version ONLY) **Opening date: September 1998 **Closing date: 1999 *'Disney's One Saturday Morning Live '- a live show based on the shows from One Saturday Morning with characters from Doug, Pepper Ann, Recess, and Backyard Sports. The Disneyland version recieved positive reviews, but the Disneyland Minnesota had gotten more negative reviews. **Opening date: 1998 **Closing date: 1998 (Minnesota), 2001 (California) Texas version * Patti's Arcade - a Doug-themed arcade. Originally the post show for the Nightmare in Bluffington dark ride until it got closed in 2011. Expanded in 2002 during construction for Disney Channel Studios after the Humongous Kiddieland shut down. The attraction became part of Disney Channel Studios in 2002. The arcade reopened at Texas Disneyland in 2016 in the section of the park. ** Opening Date:1997 (original version), 2016 (re-opening) ** Closing Date:2015 (originally scheduled to close on 2002, original version) * Doug Live - A stage show that was cloned to Disney's Hollywood Studios in 1999. Here, Doug and his friends performed daily. Guests were selected to play some of the other roles in the show. The show recieved positive reviews, that is was cloned to Disney's Hollywood Studios Florida in 1999. **Opening date: 1997 **Closing date: 2002 * Backyard Baseball LIVE! - a live show based on Backyard Sports. **Opening date: January 1997 (as Baseball Kids LIVE!), November 1997 (version 1), 1998 (version 2) **Closing date: 2001 * 101 Dalmations Bumpity Bump -a bumper cars-styled attraction based on 101 Dalmations the series. ** Opening date:1997 ** Closing Date:2005 (originally scheduled to close on 2002) Shops Visitable shops = BOLD *'Billy Jean's' - a sports shop and a merchandise store based on Backyard Sports. Replaced by Disney Channel Sporting Goods in Texas. *Khan Bros. Music Shop *Milo's Art Shop *Spinelli's School Stuff *Patti's Hair Salon *'The Toon Toy Box' *Webber Twin's Same 'n Different Show! Restaurants Note:'''Unlike the shops at One Saturday Morning Club, all of the Restaurants in One Saturday '''Morning Club were visitable for guests to eat at. *Dante's Nutrition Shack * * * * * * Category:Lands Category:Themed areas Category:Disneyland Park Category:Defunct